nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aesopos
Welcome Aesop! I hope you'll have a great time here. If you want a house, check our new neighborhoods (Trading Quarter, Downtown (where you can find some interesting appartment buildings), Old Harbor) or our town Sofasi. 09:41, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Civilian Lars Washington, if you make another 20 edits, you're a official civilian. I made a little list of all our inhabitants, where you can see there functions etc.: User:DimiTalen/Users. Btw: do you know anything about Perle? 14:39, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :As a matter of fact, I have just been discussing the issue of Libertas and Lovia with her and we were thinking of her continuing contributing (whatever that might be as one never knows with these youngsters) to Libertas and me focusing on Lovia. What do you think ? Lars 16:41, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's your choice of course. I can only say you're very welcome, and in Libertas, you would be welcome too. I think you have lots of opportunities here, and in Libertas, they're deleting, reorganising and it's for the moment not such a nice place to live. But, it's up to you. Your 16:44, 1 December 2007 (UTC). :::I'll give it a thought. BTW, pardon me if I am wrong, but on the formal page, it says Sir, could this be a small typing error and should it say SIRE ? Lars 16:46, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, actually it wasn't. You can call me Sir, bur Sire is nice too. I'll add it. 16:48, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Splendid ! Lars 16:49, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Congratulations You're an official civilian! That means that you can buy a second living if you want to. 19:29, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :You are one of a kind... Lars 19:55, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Signature Lars, I've seen your signature is: Lars Because there is gebruiker and not user it is a red link. Could you change that? Your 16:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks again for helping me out ! Lars 16:58, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::No problem, that's what I'm here for: to help the people of Lovia. Because I Lovia! 17:02, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::You are a wonderful person ! Lars 17:07, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks :) You're certainly too a great person. Interested in joining Lovian politics, once in a while? 17:08, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, you know I feel politics are frightening, and when I look at Wikistad, I must say I was (unfortunately) right again. But one never knows. The only thing I do not want is things happening as in Wikistad. Lars 17:34, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'll do my very best, hopely 'with a little help from my friends'. 17:59, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: (blinking an eye) Lars 19:57, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Just to see if how this looks like Lars 11:15, 2 December 2007 (UTC) King's Gardens I'm glad you like to fill in the articles about the gardens surrounding the royal palace. You can do what you like, but please read some articles first (like Palati Daidalo or Old Royal Palace). : Of course, I will not start doing anything before having read your pages ! Lars 11:51, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::This is my proposal for the reshaping of King's Gardens * Maze garden: I would make a real maze with hedges * Front Gardens: I would make identical gardens, with identical statues in the centre of each garden. * Treaty garden: I would create a meadow with a meandering path with different texts of treaties alongside the patch. Something educational * Royal Gardens: I would make it a a garden with different water parts. :::Thanks for letting me know your thoughts. Lars 13:34, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Royal Landscape Architect :Dear Lars Washigton, I saw and heard that Yuri Medvedev, my Royal Advisor and Master of Ceremony agreed with the fact that you would do the landscaping and gardening of the royal gardens around Palati Daidalo and the Old Royal Palace. I would be very pleased if you agree with the next proposal: you, Lars Washington, would become my official Royal Landscape Architect, meaning that you can decide how the gardens look like, how they're organized, etc. You can of course garden yourself if you want, but you can also hire people (on the cost of the Department of Finance) to maintain my gardens. What do you think about it? Does this appear to you as something you would do with pleasure? If not, that's fine too. Please consider it and let me know something. His Royal Highness, the King of Lovia, : Lars would be delighted to fulfill the wish of HRH and shall start with the initial drawings by the end of the week. Lars 06:25, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Dear Lars Washington, Royal Landscape Architect, :I'm glad you accept this assignment. Hope to hear about the progresses from you soon or later. :Your 14:56, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::HRH must have seen the result of my first efforts and hopes HRH will enjoy walking through the newly developped Lokixx Park Lars 14:59, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::I sure have 20:44, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Royal Warrants Dear Aesopos, I'd like to talk you about something, but I prefer to do it in Dutch for once: Aesopos, ik heb gezien dat je veel van je mooie winkels uit het Winkelcentrum van Wikistad hebt voorgedragen als Royal Warrant. Ik vind het heel tof en positief dat je zo enthousiast bent over het hofleverancierschap. Ik wil je dan ook niet teleurstellen, maar wil je toch het volgende eens mede delen. Ik verkies als vorst van Lovia, Loviaanse bedrijven, dat is logisch. Daarom zou ik de Loviaanse bedrijven en de economie in het algemeen, graag de kans geven zichzelf eerst te ontwikkelen. Het hofleverancierschap is bedoeld voor de crème de la crème van de bedrijven, en daar horen de jouwe zeker ook bij, maar door jou als RW aan te nemen, sluiten we de Loviaanse als het ware uit. Ik hoop dat je begrijpt dat ik je voorstellen 6 tot en met 9 tijdelijk zal moeten afwijzen. Ten eerste om de Loviaanse een kans te geven, en ten tweede ook (en daar heb jij absoluut niets mee te maken, hoor) omdat ik een bepaalde sfeer en traditie op mijn formele overlegpagina wil creëeren. En dat kan ik alleen maar doen door nu de trend te zetten. Ik zou willen dat die pagina gebruikt wordt voor officiële uitnodigen, belangrijke mededelingen en ook voor aanvragen van bv. Royal Warrants. Nu lijkt het erop dat het de aanvraagpagina is geworden voor Royal Warrants, en dat is niets slechts op zich, maar als het voor beginners zo gaat overkomen, zal dat niet aanmoedigen om die pagina voor andere doeleinden te gebruiken. Ik hoop ten zeerste dat je me het niet kwalijk neemt, Lars. Op je 10e aanvraag heb ik een antwoord apart, kijk aub op mijn formele OP. Uw dienaar, 20:44, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Bedankt, en ik neem je helemaal niets kwalijk, ben in tegendeel blij dat je me informeert over je bedoelingen. Verwijder maar vlug mijn aanvragen zodat de pagina er inderdaad zo gaat uitzien zoals nodig. ! Lars 07:02, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Blij dat je 't zo positief opneemt Aesop :) 12:19, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Member of the Congress Every citizen of Lovia can become a Member of the Congress. This means: * you can debate and vote on laws, proposals and important issues. * you can become Secretary (of Culture, Foreign Affairs...). * you can even become Prime Minister. * you can have three residences. It's a good thing to be a Member of the Congress, and Lovia needs you. So please run for MotC on this page. :>Forum:Federal elections :You can still register yourself until January 7. :Your 11:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Please be fast! 12:12, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Images Hi Lars, I love your new pictures! That's certainly one of your best points. But there is one little thing I'd like to ask you. Your images are always uploaded with very long and difficult names. Could you please try to use shorter and more adequate ones in the future. For example: you've just uploaded this image: Image:Lovia - Hightech Valley - George Washington Park - 398px-Sideview_of_George_Washington_Statue_at_Mt_Rushmore.jpg In the future you could name such images: Image:Statue_of_George_Washington_at_Mt.Rushmore.jpg That's way shorter and easyer to use for all of us. Okay? 15:53, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I'd love to do this, but I was not sure if this is OK because of the copyright. I'am happy I can leave all the mess out in future, now I know ! Thnks a million. Naranja!Category:Template Lars 15:56, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::No problem :) maybe I've should have told you this earlier. My mistake 15:59, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::It's rather difficult to give an answer to someone who does not ask a question... Lars 16:00, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::True :) 16:01, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Wisdom is lingering in the Lovian air Lars 16:03, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: Wisdom, that's what it's all about, isn't it. 16:05, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I couldn't agree more ! Lars 16:08, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Francis Bacon said: Knowledge is power and actually it's right. And it is a good thing, as long as the wise man doesn't abuse his power... But this is already politics :) 16:14, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Ipsa scientia potestas est ... Lars 16:24, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Zo is het. 16:25, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Governor The State Elections began! :''> Forum:State elections Run for Governor of your state! : 17:42, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::And please, check the Forum:Second Chamber as well. 18:07, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Town/city Do you want to create a new city/town? 10:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Can I ? I am plenty of ideas this morning, but as I have changed my username, I'm still struggling with my signature and I do not know how to get out of this ! So ??? What do I do ? [[User:Lars Washington|Lars]] 11:18, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::First of all, I prefer you use your former user, otherwise you'd lose your citizenship. if this account works better than yor former, that's okay for me too. The best would be to copy your former signature maybe. About, the town, I'll tell you how and what to do soon. 11:29, 28 December 2007 (UTC) OK, I'll use the former one. Hope I didn't made a bigger mess as it is already now. The thing is, I think newcomers should have a tutor or a mentor from at the very first start. with a blink of my eye Lars 11:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :That's a nice idea. Are you already able to work normally on your old account? 11:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, miracles do happen, especially in Lovia, all my problems seem to be solved. Now I can turn the page and start a new life on the Truth Island. I alreay know a beautiful slagzin. Thnks for all your help. Lars 13:02, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::You're welcome! 13:20, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Gardening and charity Mr. Lars Washington, As I speak the Federal Charity Fund is founded. As it originally was your idea I would like you to be chairman. I think you'd be suited and I hope you will accept this proposal. If yes, please do what seems the best to you and keep the law (the article you wrote) in mind. Also, you're still my Royal Landscape Architect. I hope you can do something nice with my gardens around my palace. If you have ány questions, you know where to find me, or my Royal Advisor and Master of Ceremony, Yuri Medvedev. Greetings from HRH, 18:33, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Free entrance! Hi Lars, in my Palati Daidalo there is a part in which I personally live and work. Only mu best friends and family have free access and I'm about to make a little 'pass' (a small card) for those people. I want to give you, as one of my best citizens and a good friend, one, together with Yuri and Robin. Would you like to receive such a small card and free access to my personal quarters? 17:50, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Pffffff, I feel both honored and surprised about your kind offer. Being able to visit the private rooms of HRH ? Wow, how could one ever reject such a kind gesture ? Lars 07:05, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, it's actually not about visiting my bedroom or such things :) it's about having free entrance to my guest rooms, to my advice room, to my office, in case you want to speak me or just for a chat. 08:18, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::To be honest, it was not my intention to visit your bedroom. I meant something like having diner with HRH or enjoying a fine glass of portwine in front of the log fire, having a meeting in the private offices of HRH etc. Lars 08:55, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Of course, that's included If you bring a fine bottle of wine :) 08:57, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Which wines do you prefer? Lars 08:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I like it all, but I prefer white Californians or Chilians. 09:04, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I'll look for something special. Lars 09:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That would be great. What about wednesday night (7 PM) at my palace, I'll invite Robin en Yuri too. 09:07, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I very much appreciate the invitation. Though I cannot promise to arrive at 7 PM sharp. I'll do my very best. Lars 09:16, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That's great! 10:00, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Lars, as you can see we have a small problem with our Federal Elections. We have five (!) candidates with all four votes. Could you maybe reconsider some of your votes, looking at this list, so we can officially elect a Prime Minister, the one who deserves it the most. 14:55, 13 January 2008 (UTC) federal elections Thanks for voting for me, but now I feel guilty because I didn't vote for you. 15:14, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Please, do not feel guilty. Lovia is a free country and if HRH wants to appoint you the PM, I feel sure he has his reasons. Lars 15:21, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, in that case I thank you and the HRH for your thrust in me ! 15:24, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Of course we trust you :) By the way, Lars, you can still vote for two other candidates if you want, such as yourself or other people you trust. 15:26, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::Do I trust myself ? Lars 15:28, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I don't know, but we trust you, that's for sure. 15:29, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay, then I'll vote for myself again and for someone else whom I hope is trustworthy. Lars 15:33, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's great. Feel free and don't feel yourself restricted in anyway because of what we said. It's your vote and you are the only person who decides over your vote. 15:35, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::The choice for the 3rd vote is a very difficult one. If only one of the candidates would make the effort of campaigning, telling why he/she thinks to be fit for the job it would make things much easier. Lars 15:41, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That's true. Maybe you can personally ask them a question to make clear why they are thé candidates. 15:43, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That's a splendid idea I think. Lars 15:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I just found out that you changed your votes on the Fed Elections in favour for me. I am ofcourse very greatfull for that. Thnaks again and a thousand times more. I hope your Prime Minister soon , 13:28, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :No big deal ! Wish you all the energy you might be in need off soon. Lars 13:30, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks again. 13:32, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for the greetings. I hope so. Yours,--Marius.deaconu 13:28, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Hey Lars, it's very great what you're adding, but not always very relevant. Maybe this information can be put somewhere else, or on a less important and eye-catching place. What you added to 2008 seems very interesting, but the goal of those pages is a list of events (2007). Is it okay if I remove your addition to a place, a bit lower on that page, so I can add the list of events there? 18:36, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :No problem at all. Lars 18:39, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks I'll make some small edits and then it's solved :) 18:40, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Inauguration :::I do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will support and defend the Constitution of Lovia against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. By this you are inaugurated secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education. Congratulations and good luck with your new function, the Prime Minister 17:09, 1 February 2008 (UTC). : Congratulations, Lars! 17:13, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you ! Lars 07:08, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Dear Lars I have some questions for you, and to make it easier for both of us (especially me I guess), I'd like to ask you in Dutch. Ik heb met Yuri (Joeri, Regaliorum) besproken wat te doen met zijn [[Royal Assignment|functie als Royal Advisor and Master of Ceremony]]. We besloten dat het het best zou zijn (voor onze democratie en trias politica) dat hij de functie van koninklijk adviseur op zou geven. Daarom zou ik graag aan jou, veruit de wijste man van Lovia en degene met het meest ervaring, vragen of jij de functie van Royal Advisor op jou zou willen nemen? Yuri zou graag Royal Master of Ceremony blijven, maar jou zou ik graag zien als mijn nieuwe adviseur. Wat denk je daarvan? Los van vorige vraag, zou ik je graag nog een dienst vragen. Zie je het zitten om mijn zogenaamde studiebegeleider te worden, de 'tutor', de 'dichtpeet' (alweer een woord uit De Stad van de Dromende Boeken), de wijze filosoof die mij de basis van het leven, de filosofie, de wijsheid die je niet op school leert kan bijbrengen? De term Royal Tutor vind ik wel gepast, wat denk jij? Je kan gerust weigeren, maar ik denk zeker dat je geschikt zou zijn om de tutor van Lovia's vorst te zijn, een man zoals George Wythe voor Thomas Jefferson was, de Socrates van Plato, de Plato van Aristoteles. Je bent vrij, Lars, en als je echt wilt, laat het me dan aub weten. Ik wil je gerust vergoeden voor je onkosten van welke functie(s) je kiest. , hopelijk uw leerling and geadviseerde binnenkort 16:24, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Om het met de woorden van Leonardo Da Vinci te zeggen: Wisdom is the daughter of experience. Aanbod aanvaard. Lars 16:50, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::Mooi Ik ben blij dat je deze mooie 'taken' op jou wilt nemen. Als je dus vind dat ik een les moet leren of als je vind dat je me ergens op moet wijzen, ga je gang, je bent vanaf nu Royal Advisor en daarbij Royal Tutor! 16:56, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::: ::::Geniet maar van dat privilege 17:03, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Hi Lars All the famous and important Lovians deserve their own article, in the encyclopedic Wikipedia style (eg. Yuri Medvedev (still under construction), King Dimitri I etc.). So I made you a stub (Lars Washington) on which you can fill out everything you want on your (Lars W.'s) life, in encyclopedic style. It's all yours, please fill in as much as you like. (Of course: this may be fictitious as well ) 19:24, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :That is a difficult one for me. I am known to be a backbencher and an own article is not quite me. As they say in Germany: niemand kann über seinen Schatten springen. But I'll give it a try (in a few weeks time if this is okay with you), if this is what you want. Lars 07:53, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::If you don't want to, you don't have to. We can keep it on a short explanation like Lars Washington is a... and some facts. More information is facultative and it's up to you. Maybe an explanation of your vision is something you would like more? You're free Lars. 10:49, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::Do you mean that for example I can say how I would like Europe to be ? ::::Well you could make a title Vision and there you could say eg. something on Europe, yes :) 11:03, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Splendid, I'll go for it. BTW, I would like to make a detailed map of Kantstad in Ziltland, I am (as usual) struggling. Do you have an idea of how to proceed ? Lars 11:05, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::What kind of map are you looking for? Something like on the page Noble City? 11:08, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes,that would be wonderful. Can I just copy and paste it or is this not allowed ? Lars 13:45, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Of course you can. Just make sure you change names and order. 13:46, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well, I'll give it a try and let you know if I managed to make something decent! Thnks a billion Lars 13:49, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::You're welcome :) 13:52, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Citizen News |} : 13:15, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Nieuwe handtekening Tussen twee afspraken in, wat vinden jullie van mijn nieuwe handtekening ? Lars 09:04, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Heel leuk :) Wel niet zo eenvoudig te lezen. Misschien kan je het geel naar een ander tintje veranderen? 15:15, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Wanneer ik dit doe verandert misschien de pagina waarnaar mijn handtekening verwijst en dat wil ik natuurlijk niet. Zal het later wel eens proberen. Ondertussen, keeping an eye on all of ye. Tot binnenkort. Lars 17:41, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Niet waar: Lars --Maarten (???) 18:08, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Oké. Als je je HT nog eens verandert, probeer dan ook met het 2-sjablonensysteem te werken, want nu is je handtekening wel erg lang: L a rs :::: 18:10, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Begrijp er ondertussen niets meer van. Kom er later weer op terug. Lars 09:02, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::@Dimitalen, wat is een 2-sjablonensysteem ? Deze handtekening werd door iemand op en.wikipedia gemaakt voor mij. Ik dacht dat die gebruikers geen fouten maakten. (smile) Lars 08:11, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wel, dat is het systeem waarbij je een sjabloon maakt (User:Aesopos/HT1 ofzo) en daarin zet je jouw handtekening (in jouw geval: Lars). Dan maak je een nieuw sjabloon: User:Aesopos/HT2 en daarin zet je: . Uiteindelijk ga je naar mijn voorkeuren/my preferences in de rechterbovenhoek en daar zet je bij handtekening: . Het vakje eronder moet wel aangevinkt zijn. 18:04, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Een goede morgen deze morgen, terug van weggeweest en ja, jullie hebben het vast wel op de radio gehoord dat Prins Harry terug thuis is, dus mijn missie (codenaam MIC7) is accomplished. Vandaar dat ik nu weer wat tijd heb om een beetje te helpen knutselen aan deze wondere wereld die Lovia heet. @ Dimitalen, bedankt voor de info mbt tot het 2-sjablonensysteem. Ik zal het vandaag nog eens uitproberen, met het niet ondenkbare risico dat het fout loopt en je zal moeten bijspringen... BTW, wat is het doel van deze (voor mij althans) vreemde oefening ? En dan heb ik nog een vraag (nu ik er toch op los schiet): wat is het verschil tussen [[]] en bij het editen ? :::::::::Die 'oefening' met de handtekening maakt de HT veel korter, wat overzichtelijker is. [[]] zorgt er voor dat je ergens naar link (bv. Template:Citizen News), zorgt er voor dat het sjabloon zelf verschijnt. Veel plezier nog, en vragen zijn steeds welkom! 09:46, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Heb het geprobeerd, met die handtekeningen, en het systeem meldt lakoniek: Ongeldige ondertekening; controleer de HTML-tags. What now ? Lars 10:06, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Heb dat foutje opgelost. Probeer nu onderstaande tekst in 'mijn voorkeuren' te zetten: :::::::::::Let wel op: ik heb (dat zal je zien als je deze pagina bewerkt) gebruikt, dat moet jij niet mee kopiëren. Probeer eens 10:10, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Abracadabra.... ??? 10:12, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Thnks, BTW, kan ik nu eventueel (je weet maar nooit) een andere link leggen vanuit de laatste letter van mijn handtekening ? 10:13, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Zeker, dat is eenvoudig. User:Aesopos/HT1, daar kan je het aanpassen. 10:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::Dan zou ik eventueel een link kunnen leggen naar iemand van jullie, of naar om het even wie of wat op wikipedia? Hmmmmmm, interesting (!) 10:18, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Indeed 10:20, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Do you want to buy an house in Train Village Pierlot 16:03, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the offer, I'll think it over. 16:12, 6 March 2008 (UTC) L. Horseradisch Hi, I'm new here and interested in the shop you wanted to start, but I see from the discussion page there you ave having a problem with editing it. I will start working on it, that is, if you do not mind. Moonkitten 16:51, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :No problem, feel free. 17:05, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Ziltland Als je Ziltland terugwilt kan dat bij onze geofictie wiki (geofictie.wikia.com) Pierlot 08:49, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Wat was Ziltland? Lokixx 11:12, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Nu breekt mijn klomp !??? 11:41, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Wat bedoel je Pierlot 11:47, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::Wel, ik dacht dat iedereen op de UWN zat, ik begrijp het echt niet, maar nu moet ik weg. 11:48, 27 March 2008 (UTC)